


But First

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gratuitous descriptions of penises, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: but first, slide your panties to the side, girl, i'm coming in

anonymous on tumblr requested: spock takes his pants off to reveal panties. bones has a STROKE





	

**Author's Note:**

> title/summary comes from 'standing in the rain' by action bronson. not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. hope you like it!

Leonard gasps into Spock’s mouth and rolls his hips again, swallowing his boyfriend’s own breathless keen. He cups Spock’s face and angles their heads just right to kiss again and again; he fucks his tongue into Spock’s mouth with the same rhythm he grinds against Spock’s body. Each ripple of friction is like a splash of electricity dancing through their bodies, through their veins, and Leonard feels perilously close to the edge of orgasm already.

It’s that thought which makes him pull back. He tears himself away from kissing Spock with a wet smacking sound, sits back on his haunches and looks at the Vulcan’s debauched face. Lips kiss-swollen and pink, skin such a soft green, hair askew in a way that’s almost more arousing than the bulge in his regulation trousers. Leonard licks his lips and swallows another moan before speaking.

“We should get naked,” he blurts. Already his fingertips itch toward the hem of his tunic, but he waits for Spock’s answer.

He doesn’t get a verbal one, just a jerky nod and a shiver that runs through his soon-to-be-lover. Leonard wastes no further time and pulls off his blue medical tunic in one motion, and the black undershirt just as quickly. He goes for his belt next and throws it somewhere in the room haphazardly.

“You’re not gettin’ very naked, Spock.” He nods to the clothes clinging to Spock’s body with sweat. “Don’t make me do all the work,” he teases as he slips off the bed. He lets his slacks puddle at his feet, does a bit of an awkward dance to get his socks off too. By the time he’s stark naked, Spock has at least stripped out of his shirts and socks. “What, do I gotta unwrap you like a present?”

Again, Spock gives no verbal answer. He pushes his hips up as an invitation and Leonard isn’t ashamed to admit the gesture has him clambering back onto the bed. Immediately, he goes for Spock’s belt and chucks it aside too. He starts on the button and zipper, but Spock’s hands covering his slow him down, bring him back to awareness.

“Spock?”

“Leonard,” Spock breathes. His lips shut with a sweet, slick sound, and when he speaks again his voice is thin, breathless from pleasure. “I greatly enjoy our relationship.”

Leonard sits back on his haunches once more; for the moment, his pleasure dampens and a niggling sense of anxiety churns in his gut. “I do too, Spock, y’know that.” It’s a good part of the reason they’ve waited so long to get here. The attraction has been there from the beginning, sensual and enticing, but they both agreed the best thing to do was to wait it out. To get to know each other as romantic partners, not just as close friends or as bedmates. Leonard can say it’s been tough, but so worth it.

This night has been six months in the making, and Spock’s hesitation has Leonard chilled with uncertainty.

Seeming to sense this, Spock sits up and reaches for Leonard. “Please, do not think I wish to stop. That is not the case, at all. I very much want to continue. Before we do, though, I need some small assurance.”

Leonard reaches up yet again to cup Spock’s cheeks. “Of course, darlin’, anything.” He drags his thumb along Spock’s jawline and relishes the way those deep brown eyes flutter shut.

“I feel it difficult to explain, perhaps easier to show you.”

_That_ gets Leonard’s pulse jumping with excitement once more. “Yes,” he gasps, “show me.”

Spock smirks, amused though still nervous. He lays back then reaches for Leonard’s hands. He pulls them to the button and zipper of his pants once more, and nods encouragingly.

“Alright,” Leonard agrees. He moves slower than before, even once Spock stops guiding his hands. He pops the button out of the hole, and draws the zipper down slowly. He starts to inch the pants down Spock’s hips and his breath hitches nearly immediately. “Spock, are those…”

Spock’s blush, latent and lingering on his skin as it had been, burns brighter. His green skin shifts from a tinged pastel to a deeper forest color. It’s enticing, Leonard wants to taste every inch of the blush—but the hot pink fabric peeking out from under Spock’s trousers is sufficiently distracting.

“Those are panties,” Leonard remarks as he tugs at the waistband. He pulls it away, then lets it snap back against Spock’s skin. He does it again and again, each time Spock’s hips jumping at the touch. “Pants off, now, please.” He helps Spock work the pants down his legs before dropping them off the side of the bed. He runs his hands up and down Spock’s legs, palms tickled by the dusting of hair that covers green skin, up until he can finger the leg holes.

Leonard’s mouth goes dry as he caresses the lace there, the way the dainty pink fabric contrasts Spock’s skin. They’re simple, pastel pink mainly while the lace is a sharper, hotter shade. It’s a stunning juxtaposition, a sight that Leonard could drink in for the rest of his life.

“You look…” He brushes his hand against the bulge in the front of the panties, hissing at the dampness. He’s decently familiar with Vulcan biology—read up on it for school, read up on it more when he knew sex with Spock was in the near future—and he knows their cocks produce their own slick. Evolutionary purposes, of course, always logical. But god damn _sexy_ too. “God, Spock, you look incredible.”

Spock preens and starts to pull the panties off too, clearly eager. This time, it’s Leonard who stops him.

“Leave ‘em on, please?”

Spock pauses for a quick second, but nods easily. Leonard responds with a wide, toothy grin.

“Do you always wear ‘em, or?” As he speaks, Leonard reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube. He sets it beside Spock for now, dick twitching with the thought of being _inside_ the Vulcan.

“Not always,” Spock murmurs. He reaches out and ghosts his fingertips over Leonard’s stiff cock. He teases the head and smears around the precome that beads at the tip. He traces a particularly distinct vein down to the base of Leonard’s dick, then combs his touch through the neat curls nestled there. “Physicals, for example, I would utilize regulation briefs.”

Leonard nods with understanding. “Of course, couldn’t have people knowin’ your dirty little secret.” He first brushes his thumb along the outline of Spock’s penis, repeats the motion but with more pressure, does it again and again until Spock is writhing under his touch. “ _Does_ anyone else know?”

Spock shakes his head minutely and his hair falls over the pillow even more mussed up. “I have never felt it necessary to share.”

“Well don’t I feel special,” Leonard snarks. “Spock,” he intones, changing the direction of their conversation easily. “I want to fuck you, is that okay?”

Rather than a verbal answer, Spock lets his legs fall open wide. The fabric of the panties stretches even tighter, not only across his bulge but clearly the crotch of the panties isn’t quite large enough to cover his taint. Leonard can’t tear his gaze away from the tantalizing, darker green skin there. He reaches out and teases the delicate skin; he slips his finger inside the panties and scrapes a nail carefully across Spock’s perineum.

“Leonard,” Spock keens. “Please.” He grabs the lube still beside him and all but thrusts it at his companion.

Leonard doesn’t object. He fumbles with the bottle for a moment, before he manages to get it open and slick up three fingers. Once more he reaches inside the panties and finds Spock’s hole. Slowly, carefully, watching Spock’s expression for any discomfort, he pushes a single finger inside. It’s hot and tight inside and Leonard shivers at the thought of his dick encased in the same sensation.

After a nod from Spock and a few good long minutes of fingering him open with one finger, Leonard adds another. It’s an even tighter fit, though Spock’s body conforms around him and takes him in so perfectly. Spock’s hips roll into the touch, he takes Leonard’s fingers deeper each time.

It’s a little more awkward to add the third finger, given that Leonard refuses to take off the panties. He’s got to squeeze his hand entirely into the underwear, work his fingers deep enough to prepare Spock thoroughly. He keeps fingerfucking him until Spock’s back is arching off the bed and his moans shift from breathy to impatient. Leonard keeps fingerfucking him until Spock knees him none-too-gently in the side and hisses out a commanding _“Leonard,”_ and even then, he’s got half a mind to keep going.

He doesn’t, though, because his own dick is hard enough that it hurts. Despite not paying a lick of attention to himself for the better part of several minutes, his erection hasn’t waned—no, everything about this moment is too good. The way Spock feels around his fingers, the pretty pink panties stained darker and darker by Spock’s natural lubrication, the chorus of moans falling endlessly from Spock’s delectable lips.

Leonard groans and closes his eyes. He breathes deep and counts backwards from ten until he’s no longer on the edge of coming before he’s even gotten to the main event. He inches forward on his knees and still doesn’t pull off Spock’s underwear. Instead, he pulls the thin fabric of the crotch aside and takes his cock by the base to guide it to Spock’s stretched, wet hole.

He pushes in just enough for the head to slip inside, then he shudders. “Fuck, Spock, you’re so tight.”

Spock just gasps and his chest heaves. His hands curl and knot in the bedsheets and he keeps breathing out small moans as though they’re punched out of him by the pleasure. The moans get longer, more wanton, more obscene as Leonard sinks deeper into Spock’s body until he’s in to the hilt.

Leonard lets go of the panties now and soaks in the sight of three deeply contrasting colors. Spock’s green, Leonard’s peach, and the pink of the panties. It’s deliciously lewd and filthy the way the panties press against his dick, the way they stretch over Spock’s dick still. Such a delicate, innocent color turned absolutely blasphemous by their arousal.

“Leonard.” Spock reaches out and grips the back of his lover’s neck. His other hand remains tangled in the sheets to ground him. “ _Move_.”

He does; he starts to thrust and it’s so wet, the sounds so slick as their skin slaps together. Leonard reaches down and pulls the waistband of the panties down enough to expose some of Spock’s dick. He admires the slick covering the stiff skin, a ridiculously delightful sex trope come to life. Leonard loses himself for a moment in the thought of tasting Spock, tasting his come and slick, the musk of his skin heated by arousal.

“Spock,” he moans as he falls forward. Leonard keeps thrusting as he looms over Spock and kisses him messily. They miss each other’s mouths, smearing spit and nipping at the other’s jaw or neck or ear. Leonard leans in and sucks the tip of one ear into his mouth, bites it and lavishes his tongue over the sting before pulling away. “Could do this all day, you look so good taking it, Spock, so damn gorgeous.”

Spock’s grip on the back of Leonard’s neck tightens. His lips move as though to speak but all he does is breathe, quick and short, hot and choked up with pleasure. He tilts his head up and sighs happily when Leonard meets his lips again in a kiss, deep and slow and thorough. He licks into Spock’s mouth and shivers as their tongues brush. When the kiss breaks, as they each pull back minute amounts, a string of tenuous spit connects them until Spock gasps and his whole body tenses.

Leonard watches Spock’s face, watches those lips pop open nice and wide as a moan louder than the rest so far; in contrast his eyes slip shut, tight like he’s in pain but Leonard knows he isn’t. At just the right moment, Leonard looks down in time to see come spill from Spock’s glistening cock head, shooting out between their stomachs, cloudy and sticky. It clings to the hair on Spock’s stomach, a certifiable mess that Leonard wants to clean up as soon as possible—with his tongue.

“ _Ashayam_ , please.” Spock’s body is lax now, open and malleable to Leonard’s own pleasure. He winds his legs around Leonard’s waist, heels digging into ass to draw their bodies closer. “Please,” his voice drops to a hush, “fuck me.”

Leonard stammers around his next moan, throat tight with rampant emotions and lust. He drops from holding himself up, palms pressed into the bed, so that he and Spock are chest to chest. Spock’s come sticks to Leonard’s stomach, too, smears all over and Leonard couldn’t give less of a damn if he tried. He presses his forehead to Spock’s; their noses brush and lips skirt together just barely.

“Spock,” Leonard moans. “Fuck, Spock, I’m close.”

The hand Spock has had curled around Leonard’s neck slides. The touch is like a gentle gust of wind following the curve of his jaw, until Spock presses two fingertips against Leonard’s lower lip. Leonard opens his mouth obediently but Spock doesn’t take the invite. He traces Leonard’s lips with his two fingers, and memorizes the feeling of chapped skin under his touch. Leonard breathes on Spock’s fingers and swallows, itching to suck on the digits until Spock is fully hard again.

Spock only barely dips his fingers into Leonard’s mouth, though; just enough to brush the texture of his tastebuds, to fill Leonard’s senses with a quick burst of salty, a flavor uniquely Spock. Then Spock starts to trace Leonard’s lips again, all the while murmuring.

“Leonard, _ashayam_ ,” he speaks quietly, almost breathing the words right into Leonard’s mouth. “You feel so good inside me,” Spock sighs and closes his eyes. “Please come inside me, Leonard, _please_.”

Leonard goes still as his orgasm rushes through him. His toes curl and he jerks forward, pushing as deep into Spock as he can, shuddering as he comes. He gasps and groans and half-heartedly kisses at Spock’s lips, nearly trapping his fingertips between them. “Spock, Spock, _Spock_ , fuck.”

The moment fades as Leonard catches his breath. He shifts awkwardly and lets his softening dick slip from Spock’s hole, and then _finally_ peels off the sticky underwear. He draws them down Spock’s legs and gingerly sets them on the bedside table—he knows they’ll need to be washed sooner rather than later, and what the textbooks didn’t tell him is that Vulcan’s slick is incredibly messy.

“Leonard, you are thinking too much.” Spock cups his face again and brings him close. “We should sleep. We can take care of the rest later, perhaps tomorrow.”

Leonard sinks back down and wraps around Spock just as much as the Vulcan is wrapped around him. A few more soft, chaste kisses later and Spock’s breathing evens out, as does Leonard’s not long after.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["I Don't Know How To Tell You This"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283840) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
